With you by my Side
by HuesoftheMorning
Summary: Months of work, worry, and flustered blushing had finally come to an end. Now Umi could only hope that it turned out right.


Song: Amazed by Lonestar

* * *

"I'm not so sure of this," Umi said, adjusting her tie nervously and frowning at herself in the mirror. "Maybe we should call it off." She turned slightly, viewing herself from different angles as if it was the clothes she was worried about. She wished that's all it was.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." Eli placed a hand on Umi's shoulder, warm and comforting. "We've been practicing this for months."

"And come on, look at us-look at _you_!" Maki stepped beside the other two and gestured towards their reflections. "How could she say no to this?"

Umi nodded reluctantly, forced to agree that they looked very dashing, all lined up in a row with their matching suits. And yet her body was still on fire, blood hot and pulsing as it raced through her trembling limbs. This could be the worst mistake of her life.

"Do you think she…?"

"Yes." Her friends grabbed her hands, strength and confidence flowing into her.

This could be the best decision she's ever made.

"Then let's go."

* * *

 _"I can't believe that_ you _of all people want to write a love song," Maki said. Umi shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting around the room._

 _"Well…"_

 _"But yeah, I'll do it," Maki shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at Eli, sitting next to her with a thoughtful expression. "You in?"_

 _Eli's response was immediate, a wide smile on her face. "Of course."_

 _Umi couldn't have asked for better friends._

* * *

It was hot. The fans were whirring above their heads, dragging in the sound of crickets along with the muggy night air. Kotori leaned back against the couch, smoothing her dress over her legs and trying to cool off in the faint breeze. Everyone around her was in a similar state, closed eyes and sprawled limbs stretching across the numerous couches. It was a tradition at this point, spending the first week of summer at Maki's beach house. Ten years had passed since their first visit for the training camp, but it was no less exciting being with everyone again. Playing games, telling stories, and most importantly spending time with her girlfriend.

Her currently absent girlfriend, Kotori remembered with frown. Umi had disappeared with Eli and Maki almost an hour ago, and Kotori was starting to get curious.

"I'm going to go check on Umi-chan." She had barely made it to her feet when Nico's eyes snapped open.

"Don't bother."

"Why not?"

Nico paused a moment. "…because they're busy. They're performing some ritual to enhance their gayness, and it's very important that it's completed uninterrupted. They can only do it during the full moon, after all."

"The full moon isn't until next week, Nicocchi." Nico stuck her tongue out at Nozomi.

"I never said they were _good_ at the ceremony. But the point is that you really shouldn't bother them, Kotori. They'll probably be back soon."

"But-"

A door opened.

Kotori met Umi's eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

* * *

It took all of Umi's willpower to look away from Kotori. She looked beautiful, lavender dress swirling around her legs as she turned, golden eyes bright as the sun. Umi's heart stuttered as she walked up to the front of the room. Everyone was watching her. Kotori had sunk back down onto the couch, head tilted in confusion, while the others sat up to give their full attention.

Behind her were Eli and Maki, radiating confidence and support. Maki sat down at the piano, fingers hovering over the keys lovingly. Eli waited, and Umi took a deep breath.

"Koto-" Her voice cut out on her, nerves clamping her mouth shut. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Kotori. We… we've been together for eight years now. And it's been a wonderful time. I treasure every moment we spend together. But I'm not that good at saying that. I know that you know how I feel, but I wanted… I want to show you. To really tell you. So I wrote this song for you. Maki and Eli and I have been working on it for a long time. So… So please listen."

"Umi-chan…" Kotori's eyes were wide, shimmering with the beginnings of tears. Umi gave her a shaky smile and waited for the music to start.

Eli reached for the guitar resting behind the piano and nodded to Maki. A strum of the strings and the tapping of fingers, and Umi began to sing.

 _Every time our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

 _Baby when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away_

Umi closed her eyes, blocking out her friends' encouraging smiles and Kotori's breathless look, and poured her heart into the song.

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts_

 _I can see your dreams_

Eli and Maki joined in singing, and Kotori felt her heart swell as the music filled her soul.

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby I'm amazed by you_

* * *

 _Their first kiss was in the rain._

 _Night had fallen long ago, yellow streetlights like patchwork across the dark roads. Rain dripped steadily from every surface, rolling down their hair and sliding off their noses. They didn't care._

 _It started with a whisper, the slight touch of Kotori's hand on the back of Umi's neck. Fingers tangled in hair, hearts beating in tune to the rain. The smell of her perfume and the softness of her lips, and the world fell away._

* * *

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The taste of your kiss_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

Umi opened her eyes. She met Kotori's gaze and held it, fighting back the blush that wanted to rise. She needed this to be perfect.

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby you surround me_

 _You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh it feels like the first time every time_

 _I wanna spend the whole night in your arms_

* * *

 _Mornings were Kotori's favorite. Waking up to sunshine, wrapped in Umi's warm embrace. There was nothing better._

 _The afternoons were perfect. Lazy hours, slow conversations, the peace of sitting near one another._

 _She loved the evenings. Curling up beside Umi, sketchbook in hand as she watched Umi work. Stars peeking through the window and the smell of tea drifting through the air._

* * *

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby I'm amazed by you_

The song entered its final verse, and Kotori sang along, softer than air. She knew that Umi loved her. She had always known. But hearing it out loud, seeing Umi smile at her while she said it, filled Kotori with more happiness than she could ever imagine.

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Oh, yeah every little thing that you do_

 _Baby I'm amazed by you_

The last few piano notes faded into the summer night.

* * *

 _"Don't think so much, just go with whatever feels right."_

 _Umi glared at Eli. "That's easy for you to say." She glanced down at Eli's hand before turning back to the glass case in front of her. "You didn't have to pick."_

 _"That's true, but my point still stands. She'll like anything."_

 _Maki nodded in agreement at the statement, offering her own words of encouragement. Umi sighed. The song was supposed to be the hard part. Not this. She had to find the perfect one from amongst all these glittering possibilities._

 _But an hour later she did. Golden amber, the same color that had stolen Umi's heart all those years ago. She bought it without hesitation, and everything was finally ready._

* * *

If Umi waited until her heart stopped pounding she would never move from her spot. So she forced her trembling legs forward and pulled a small box from her pocket. Kotori was looking up at her, barely breathing, eyes filled with affection and wonder. Umi fell in love all over again. She stopped in front of her girlfriend and smiled.

"I love you, Kotori. More than I can say. So…" She knelt on the ground and opened the box, and Kotori gasped, her tears finally spilling out. "Kotori, will you please marry me?"

The cheers of their friends were lost underneath the yes's that Kotori murmured into Umi's ear as they held each other tight.


End file.
